Aaron and Emily: Soul Mates
by LacytheRomanWerewolf
Summary: Just a short sweet story with HP and JRo


Begin Transmission

Lacy here. Ok it's one thing to meet a poker buddy or drinking buddy at a community BBQ but a serial killing buddy, that's a new one. A creepy new one. Kinda hoping it's a one time thing. So I'm still wondering where this story is going so it'll be a surprise for all of us as it goes. Have fun!

Disclaimer: *scratches head*

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"At least he never hurt his daughter." Reid said on the plane ride home.

"Not the same way he hurt the other girls." Morgan said. "But he still hurt her."

"Try not to think about it." Hotch said, his tone quiet given that Emily was asleep on his shoulder.

"She went to sleep pretty fast." Dave said, motioning to Emily. "Is she ok?"

"The Orange County case caused a few nightmares." Hotch said. "She's just catching up on sleep."

Dave nodded his understanding. That case caused nightmares for more then just Emily. It was one that was going to stick with them all for a long time. Just like the one they had just finished.

"So who's up for a round of drinks when we get home?" Morgan asked.

Reid and Jordan both nodded and Morgan already knew Garcia would be in. He looked at the two older profilers.

"Sorry Derek," Hotch said. "but I think I'm just gonna take Emily home."

"That's alright man. Sleeping beauty needs her rest." Morgan said.

"I heard that Morgan." Emily muttered against Hotch's shoulder.

Morgan laughed and looked at Dave. "What about you Rossi?"

Dave shook his head. "Jen's getting back from taking Henry to see her parents and I promised to make dinner."

Morgan looked at Reid. "I do believe David Rossi has been leashed, kid, what do you think?"

Reid smiled. "Looks that way to me."

Hotch, Emily, who was now awake and Jordan started laughing. Dave glared at Morgan and Reid.

"Hey I am not the only one on this team that's leashed." Dave said.

"We know Dave." Hotch said. "Just a little weird for you to be among those who are."

Emily lifted her head. "I take offense to the phrase 'leashed'. It makes it sound like we're trapped."

Morgan shook his head. "Not trapped, living comfortably."

"Nice save." Reid said.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Dave rocked Henry while JJ made a bottle.

"Did you ever go to community BBQs?" Dave asked.

JJ shook her head. "No only because there weren't usually many kids and I wasn't very comfortable around adults who weren't part of my family." she handed Dave the bottle. "What about you?"

Dave smirked as Henry latched onto the bottle. "A few. Mostly in my teen years."

JJ laughed. "Enough said. I've heard enough stories of you AFTER your teen years to get the picture."

"I'd be offended by that if I hadn't been the one to tell you the stories." Dave pulled the bottle away from Henry when it was about half empty and handed it back to JJ. He moved Henry to his shoulder and started patting his back. "As a teen I wasn't as bad. It's after I hit twenty,"

JJ placed the bottle on the counter. "Yeah I know. You just couldn't help that women were attracted to that ego of yours."

"Hey you're attracted to it too." Dave stated.

"Oh trust me Dave, it is not your ego that attracted me." JJ said. "Though the challenge of keeping it in check is fun, that is not what attracted me."

Dave took the bottle back after getting Henry to burp twice and let him drink the rest. "Alright, care to share what did attract you?"

JJ smirked as she headed down the hall. "I'll leave that for you to figure out."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily felt the bed shift behind her and turned over to face Hotch.

"So tired." she said as she curled into Hotch's side.

Hotch smiled. "I figured. Any traces of your dreams while you've been napping?"

Emily shook her head. "No, nothing. I think I might actually get through tonight without waking us up."

Hotch pulled the blankets up over himself and Emily and pulled her closer.

"Not that I mind helping you through your nightmares but that is actually very nice to hear." Hotch said. "Your last dream gave me a bruise that's still there."

Emily smiled. "I did say sorry for that right?"

Hotch laughed. "Yes sweetheart you did."

Emily snuggled closer. "Good. Can we go to sleep now?"

Hotch placed a kiss on Emily's shoulder. "Yes we can. Goodnight Emily."

"Night Aaron." Emily whispered as she fell asleep.

Hotch watched her drift off before pulling her closer yet and drifting off himself.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

Well not long and not much for Em and Aaron but I really just wanted a cute quiet moment with them and I think this worked out nicely. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and as always thank you for reading.

End Transmission

Sarah here! I hear chicken calling my name so I'll make this quick. Cute cute cute! I think I'm rubbing off on her. :) Okay, that's all!! Kisses~Sarah


End file.
